Runaway Mayhem 2: Return of the Idiots
by scottsman
Summary: Peter has another run in with smathers and Dink when he pays a visit to Wendys school for young ladies. (2003 movieverse)


**Runaway Mayhem 2: Return of the Idiots**

Wendy sat at her desk. Working half- heartedly at her project. Truth be told her mind was anywhere but on her needlepoint. She was still thinking about the night before and that amazing boy with the golden hair and green eyes. The suppressed a giggle as she remembered how he made fools out of those two men who were chasing him.

Just then she was jarred out her thoughts by the sound of excited whispers coming from the girls who were seated near the window. Before long half of the girls in the room were standing gazing out the window. Finally Wendy's curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the window. When she looked out the window she saw the same boy, Peter, perched on a tree limb near the wall of the courtyard eating an apple.

"He's cute," said one of the other girls, "I wonder if he has a sweetheart yet." She added as she checked her hair. Wendy immediately felt like throwing a punch but didn't, for suddenly looked up to find Peter staring right at her. He smiled his famous impish smile and she found herself smiling back. Then Peter reached up and plucked one of the beautiful purple blossoms the tree had. Then he jumped to the ground and walked toward the window. He stopped right in front of Wendy. Before Wendy realized what she was doing she opened the window. And Peter rose off the ground and floated in through the window. The girls gasped at the sight of this. Peter bowed politely to Wendy and handed her the flower. Peter turned back toward the window and was about to climb out. When a girl Margaret suddenly got in Wendy's face.

"Hey," she said, "Why should he give you the flower?!"

"Because he has good taste," retorted Wendy. In the next instant all You-know-what broke loose. And the two girls were rolling on the floor hitting and pulling hair and clawing and biting.

Miss Finn teacher came running back into the classroom and pulled Wendy and Margaret.

"Enough!!" she snapped, "What is going on here."

"Margaret was jealous because that boy gave Wendy the flower he picked instead of her." Said one of the other girls.

"Boy, What Boy!?" snapped Miss Finn

"That boy," said another girl. Miss Finn turned and saw Peter perched on top of her desk.

"Young man," she said, "there are no boys allowed here you must leave." Peter just smiled.

"I leave when I'm ready to leave." Said Peter matter- of –factly. Suddenly Miss Finn swung her stick at Peter. Peter ducked under the blow, around her and ran straight up to Wendy. Grabbing her hand he kissed it all the way up to her shoulder. The Miss Fin came at him again. This time she chased and swung so hard that when she missed she fell out the door into the hallway. Peter shut the door on her then ran back up to Wendy. This time he kissed from her shoulder across her forehead and down the other arm. Wendy was weak in the knees by now and was about ready to faint when the door was shoved open again. Miss charged a second time. At the last minute peter shot up into air and out of the way. Miss Finn fell through the open window and landed head down in the rain barrel outside the window with a resounding splash. The barrel overturned and left a soaking wet and humiliated miss Finn sitting in the yard.

"Well," said Peter, "not the best high diving act I've ever seen."

Miss Finn picked herself up off the ground. Two men immediately helped her to her feet.

"Afternoon Mum," said one of them, "I'm Dink and this is Smathers, were looking for a runaway. He's wearing green and has green eyes and gold hair."

"Yes," said Miss Finn he's inside.

"Oh boy," said Peter, "Looks like I get to play 'Abuse the Imbeciles' again."

Dink and Smathers ran around to the side door opened it and hurried inside while Miss Finn went home to change. As they were making there way down the poorly lit hallway they saw a shadow in what appeared to be a veil.

"Have you seen a boy here about?" they asked and hand came out and point on down the hallway.

"He went that way," said the Shadow, "if you hurry you can catch him." Dink and Smathers turned and ran down the hall only to find a dead end and the word SUCKERS! Written in big letters on the wall.

Growling in anger they turned and ran down the hallway trying to catch that shadow. They ran up the stars to the third floor of the school and found Peter standing at the opposite end of the hallway. They both charged at Peter thinking there was now way out for him this time. At the last second Peter jumped backwards out of the window and his would-be captors fell out into space and down, down, down and CRASH! Went through the roof of the London bakery that was right next -door.

A few minutes Later two Dink and Smathers shaped Cakes topped with whipped cream and a cherry were hauled out of the factory and thrown into the back of a paddy wagon.

"Hey boss," said Smathers, "Can I have you cherry?"

"Shut up, Smathers," Dink snapped

Peter crowed in victory. The he floated back down to the classroom. All the girls applauded and Peter bowed gracefully.

"Well." he said, "that should keep tweedledumb and tweedledumber out of my hair for awhile although I guess I should send them something while they're in jail. Maybe I'll bake them a cake."

The End: for now 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
